Point Of View
by luannlockhart
Summary: The Other Woman" "Savior" "Home Wrecker" "Vacation" "Man Stealer" "Lover" What would you call it? It all depends on your point of view. Troypay, implied Troyella.Remember “Acting is a matter of giving away secrets.”
1. Chapter 1

**POINT OF VIEW**

Sharpay walked out of the hotel room. Troy would leave 30 minutes later, as always. They had had been sneaking around for quite some time. The whore part of the affair had worn off. Sharpay thought of everything through a different point of view. Right now she viewed the affair as relaxation, a stress reducer. Troy was stressed by what he and Gabby were going through and, well, Sharpay was his vacation, his relief. His savior that was delivered to him every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday evening at the local Raddison. She was indeed "The Other Woman" but she didn't care anymore. High School was no different. She could not possibly count the times she had been "The Other Woman" and didn't care. It was written on the stall in the men's room "Call Sharpay Evans. She'll relax you from your relationship" and then listed her phone number. The strange thing was, was that no girl would have suspected that Sharpay was "The Other Woman". No one had doubted that she was a great actress, but they never suspected her to lie about her life.

"I would like to check out please," She told the clerk, who was some clueless blonde who was texting and not paying attention to anything that was going on around her. "Excuse me," Sharpay said to her again.

"Huh?" The girl said looking up. "Oh Mi God! Sharpay Evans? I LOVE YOU!!!"

The bust of excitment from the girl was not surprising to her. She was one of the most famous celebrities in Hollywood. She had won countless awards and was rich beyond belief. Troy was an actor as well, just as rich and famous, although the two had never worked together.

"Thank you," Sharpay said to her, "I'm kind of in a hurry so if you could check me out quickly that'd be great." She didn't want the girl to see her and Troy leaving at the same time, and he would be down any minute.

"Of Course," The girl said to her. She reached for Sharpay's card and started talking uncontrollably. "My friends and I just loved you in True Colors. You are amazing as a comic actress. Do you ever think you'll do a movie with Troy Bolton? He is like the hottest man in Hollywood, I mean if you guys did a movie together, wow, it would, like, totally rock!"

"Umm...So are we done here?" She asked the girl hopefully.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm new and meeting a star on your first day alone is kind of crazy."

"Well have a great day." Sharpay told the young lady and walked out of the hotel. Once she was outside, she called Troy.

_ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Hey, It's me. Don't go to the young blonde girl when you leave because she checked me out and well you don't want to know what she said." She told him.

"Alright." He told her. "Thanks for the warning, Carrie." He was probably going down the hallway or in the elevator. That was the only time he used his personal assistant's name. Since Troy and Sharpay were both in the spotlight, news leaking about the two would be highly dangerous.

She thought aboout what the girl said to her about working with Troy. Would they ever do a movie together? If they did do a movie, it would be hard not to show affection with each other. The only time her mind was off Troy was when she was with Gabby.

Gabby. Clueless Gabby. She had never suspected anything. Not while they were in high school, not when Sharpay made the move to Hollywood, or even now. Of course, Troy was a great actor and could keep the darkest of secrets. So she couldn't blame Gabby for not being able to tell.

Sharpay got in her SUV and drove to her house. She had a meeting with her manager, Tom, today and being late would result in suspicion. Suspicion was the last thing Sharpay needed.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter in my new HSM story. This is my first Dark Comedy/ Dramatic story as well as my first HSM fic. REVIEW PLEASE and tell me if I need to take my writing endeavors elsewhere. Thanks, luannlockhart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Evans Mansion**

**Beverly Hills, CA**

Sharpay pulled her red porsche into her driveway. She grabbed her new Louis Vuitton bag that sat in the passenger's seat and headed inside. As she walked in, Maria greeted her. Maria was not only one of Sharpay's many maids, but also one of Sharpay's friends and was the only to know about her rendezvous with Troy.

Maria was beautiful. Dark skin and long, sleek, black hair. She was a stuggling actress who Sharpay often helped get cast as an extra or other small part in her movies. She had worked for Sharpay for five years and oftened assumed the mother role, even though she was only 25, to both the other maids and Sharpay.

"Hello Miss Evans," Maria said to her.

"Maria, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sharpay? You've been working for me forever and I consider us friends," Sharpay some-what scolded her.

"I'm sorry Miss Eva....Sharpay," Maria responded.

"It's fine," She told her, "By chance do you happen to know when this meeting with Tom is? Because I would love to freshen up beforehand,"

"Oh I think you'll have time," Maria told her, "The meeting doesn't start until 10:30,"

Sharpay looked at her watch. 7:45. She got home early today. Usually she got back around 8:15; The time most of the other maids awoke, so that she wouldn't cause suspicion of any kind. The one thing she did not need was one of girls leaking her relationship to the press.

"Alright then," She decided. "I'll take a shower. " She headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. She took a deep breath when she walked into the room. It smelled of Chanel Chance, her signature scent. She walked into the master bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped in the shower allowing the water to cascade down onto her. She started to mentally prepare for her meeting with Tom.

Tom had been talking about a new movie to which she was supposed to hear about today. He said it would star "an old friend who was hot in the Hollywood scene". She thought that he probably meant Selena Gomez or Miley Cyrus. She hoped it was the former, because Miley always seemed to get on her nerves, and Selena was such a sweetheart. He hadn't specified on wether the "old friend" was a man or woman, so she kept her mind open.

She turned the nozzle in the shower to the off position and stepped out feeling refreshed and mentally ready for her meeting. She wrapped her towel around her and walked into her closet. Being the superstar that she was, her closet was huge and full of designer labels. She decided to wear a teal Juicy Couture track suit and a pair of her personalized Pumas. She appiled some lip gloss and mascara, but that was all she felt she needed today.

As Sharpay walked down the stairs, she could hear the sounds of the maids cleaning and preparing for the meeting with Tom. Tom had high standards on the way his clients lived so Sharpay always made sure that the house was spotless when he came over. She greeted a few of them and helped some out by cleaning some of the tables. The girls always protested when Sharpay offered to help with the cleaning or the cooking, but she always made sure that she helped out somehow.

"Sharpay?" Maria called, "He's here."

"Alright everyone," Sharpay joked with her staff, "Prepare for the worst."

Tom Jenkins was a short, medium-sized man who always wore glasses, but Sharpay could honestly say that he never wore the same pair for more than a week. He always wore tailored jackets and vests, and nice dress shirts. He was possibly the gayest man Sharpay had ever met, but also one of the sweetest, when everything was going his way.

Maria opened the door for Tom and he stroad in like the diva he was. "Sharpay!" He said as he air kissed her.

"Hello Tom," She greeted him.

"Well, Are you going to lead me to the living room or are we just going to stand here all day?" He said in his usual fashion. He was in love with the show Gilmore Girls right now and proceded to act like Emily Gilmore whenever he could.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay said as Maria lead them into the living room. This was Sharpay's favorite place. It had three big windows that overlooked her massive pool and connecting hot tub. One of Maria's favorite pastimes was gardening, so around the pool area there was beautiful foliage of almost every color. Sometimes she would just sit out there and think. At the beginning of Troy and her's relationship, she would meet him under the tree in the very back of the yard and they would talk for hours and then do other things. The living room also had beautiful Italian furnature and a few pieces of artwork as well as lots of pictures and her Tony, Grammy, and Emmy award. She still pined for the Oscar.

"Miss Evans?" Maria said, snapping her out of the daydream.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Maria repeated.

"Oh, yes. Just a water please," She told her.

"And for you ?" Maria said turning to him.

"Ah yes," He said, "I would love an appletini."

"Tom!" Sharpay said to him, "It's only 10:15!"

"I am fully aware of that," He said turning back to Maria.

"Yes Sir," Maria said, not wanting to argue with him as Sharpay had. "Miss Evans, the drinks will be out shortly."

"Thank you Maria," She called as Maria left the room.

"Alrighty then," Tom said, "Let's get this meeting started. You have a publicity shoot with Vouge next Tuesday, and then....Oh this is going to make you happy. Chanel wants you to be the face of Chance!"

"Shut up Tom!" Sharpay screamed. It had been her dream to be the face for that perfume, and now it was happening.

"No I will not shut up!" He said as he matched her excitment. "Oh and about that movie."

"Yes the movie," She repeated, "What's it about and who is this 'old friend'?"

"Okay. It's a fabulous dramatic film about a husband and wife who get married young and face tons of hardships along the way to their dreams. I know it sounds stupid right now, but wait until you read the script. Oh and the 'old friend' who will be playing your husband is Troy Bolton!"

"Holy Shit," Sharpay wispered. She could do anything with that didn't involve being in a fake relationship with him. Look at happened with Brad and Angelina. Happily cheating behind the back, and then whammo! Everything is public.

"Don't you think?" Tom said.

"Think what?" Sharpay asked.

"That Troy Bolton is such a hottie. I mean if he was gay I'd be all over that." Tom repeated.

Sharpay turned to Maria who was walking into the room and mouthed what had just happened to her. Maria dropped the glass of water and almost dropped the appletini. She turned pale and looked scared, afraid of what Tom was going to say.

"I..I..." Maria tried to spit out.

"Thank God you didn't drop mine," Tom said, obviously excited over the Troy thing. He took his drink and sat back down and drank it with pure joy. "So what do you say Sharpay? Are you in for the film?"

"I don't know Tom." She said apprehensively.

"Sharpay," He took a serious tone and grabbed her hand. "This has great Oscar potential."

She took a deep breath. "Okay," She agreed hoping that the film was all Tom said it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing my story. Now that we have our conflict set up, the real fun can begin. If anything starts to confuse you, just review or message me. I do well with contructive critism and I know that I sometimes get ahead of myself and not describe things as they should be described. Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Oh, and I do not own anything that could come from anything.**

After Tom left, Maria shot off questions to Sharpay, who was still in shock that she had said yes to the project.

"Sharpay. How are you going to do this and keep your relationship a secret?" Maria questioned, "And what the hell were you thinking saying yes to this?"

"We'll figure something out. And you know how I feel anytime someone says 'Oscar'." Sharpay replied.

Maria knew all too well. On one of her projects, Sharpay won the Golden Globe, S.A.G award and Critic's Choice Award, and was nominated for the Oscar and everyone thought she was going to win. They sat her close to the stage and designers fought over whose gown she would wear. When the woman opened up the envolope, she read off a name no one was expecting. Sharpay's co-star in the movie. "Mary Loring in_ All in All_." Mary was just as shocked as Sharpay was and thanked her in her speech. Sharpay was depressed for weeks, and couldn't get over the fact that she was so close.

"And," Sharpay added, "I don't even know if he'll say yes to the project or not."

"All I'm saying is that you should have thought this over a little bit more." Maria stated.

"And have Tom curious as to why I would turn it down or even give it a second thought?" Sharpay retorted.

"I guess you're right," Maria said as she headed into the kitchen. "Oh, and by the way," She added, "Tom said that the script would be here in a couple of days, so I'll be on the lookout."

"Thank you Maria." Sharpay said to her as she walked upstairs to her room. Once there she threw herself onto the bed and let herself relax and process the day's events. She was going to be in a movie with Troy. She thought about calling him, but the risk of Gabriella picking up was too great on the home phone, and he had said something about a meeting when they last parted, so the cell was out of the question as well.

"Ugh," Sharpay grunted. She decided to get rid of her stress by listening to her favorite classical CD. She loved listening to the soothing tones of Bach, Chopin, and Beethoven. She started to relax as Beethoven's Symphony No.5 came though the speakers. That kind of music always seemed to relax her. It cleared her head and forced her to think things though. She made her best descisions this way. It was how she decided to become the "other woman", though she wasn't sure how well that was going to turn out.

Thinking back to when she and Troy first got together made Sharpay smile. It was senior year. Gabriella had gone to that Freshman Honors at Stanford and Troy was really lonely. Sharpay had taken over Gabby's part in the musical and Troy invited her over to go though some of the dance scenes. When she got there Troy was visibly upset over something. He told her that Gabby wasn't going to be coming to prom because of her Stanford thing. Then he did something she was not expecting. He kissed her. It was magical. Sharpay had never felt anything like it before, but she knew they could not be together. At least in public. So they started to date secretly. Troy "got back together" with Gabriella and life somewhat returned to normal. Ryan didn't even know, and he still didn't.

A cell phone ring interupted Sharpay's thoughts. She looked down at the caller I.D. It read "Tim Bollings", Troy's cell phone code name. She picked up the phone.

"Hey," She greeted hesitantly.

"Obviously you talked to Tom," He stated.

"Yes. And you talked with Judy?" She asked, referring to his manager/publicist.

"Uh-huh," He said. "So...are we going to do this or what?"

"I already agreed," Sharpay said sheepishly.

"Good," He replied, "Because I did too."

Sharpay took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well then, 'Hello Co-worker," She joked.

"It's nice to see you. I feel like I haven't talked to you since highschool." He replied.

They both knew this was going to be a fun project.


End file.
